


Be a lady, they said...

by yesitsme06



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death, Depression, Dot Warner Needs a Hug, Eating Disorders, Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Yakko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Bonding, Wakko Warner is a Good Brother, Yakko Warner is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesitsme06/pseuds/yesitsme06
Summary: "Animaniacs! Those are the facts!""And Scene! Alright, great job everybody. Yakko we need to review a few songs and Wakko we have a couple of jokes we want to try out! Lunch is afterwards.""What about me?""Ah! Dot! The makeup crew is ready for you and we made a few improvements to your script. You can take a break or get to the fashion department, we need to upgrade your appearance to be more... Lady-Like."And just like that, the Animaniacs have been rebooted. Yakko and Wakko couldn't have been more happy. As they climbed the ladder of success they became blinded by the spotlight. In doing so they became blind to their little sister's suffrage. She fell deeper and deeper into a pit of isolation and intrusive thoughts, all hidden behind her cute smile and bright demeanor. After all, pain is beauty and she's doing what they told her to. Ladies are beautiful.Be a lady, they said...
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. It's time for Animaniacs

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm evil >:) I haven't seen many angsty fics around Dot and I'm a sucker for angst so, here we are. No worries, this story will also be filled with cute sibling moments as well. I'm not THAT evil. This cute little bubble has to pop somehow. Also, I'm an egomaniac. If this story happens to blowup somehow (not likely) I would love to see any fan-art on this, just use my username here as a tag on Tumblr and I'll be sure to check it out. I'm working on setting up a Tumblr account myself as well to share my own artworks so I'll update you all when I'm done. 
> 
> !WARNING! This story is an ANGSTY story with a SAD ENDING. Read the tags before you continue, if you don't like it don't read it. There is major character death and non-consensual sexual advances (Only like 1-2 scenes) as well as harmful words that can be triggering to some audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised. 
> 
> Extra: I do not own Animaniacs, Pinky and The Brain, or Warner Bros. None of this is Canon. This is all my own writing. Try not to expect frequent updates, I'm very busy with school and finals as well as the holidays coming up. I will try to update once maybe twice a week. 
> 
> Summary of Chapter 1: The Warners receive news about the upcoming reboot and obviously they're excited. As they read over their new contracts a certain Warner Sister realizes that although it's no longer the 90's she still has to face the oppression of being a female. But the look on their brothers faces, how could she say no?

You would think a life with your siblings with no adult figure to boss you around would be fun. Well, I beg to differ. Ever since the end of the hit show Animaniacs in 1998 the 3 Warner Siblings were locked right back into the Water Tower. It was cozy, and it's the only home they ever knew so there really was no reason to complain. This was as good as it gets. Now, we switch to our star Dot Warner. She sat on her vanity brushing through her short black locks, it was getting late and she was getting ready for bed. Boy, was it good to be a toon. You'd never have bad hair. She was currently all alone, her brothers were fine; they had simply left to run a few errands and trusted her enough to be alone. It was nice to be alone occasionally, being the only girl they never truly understood her desire to perfect her looks and be 'cute'

The sound of the tall metal door opening was what swiftly distracted Dot from her hair. She stood up and shuffled her way over to the entrance where Wakko had closed the door and Yakko was placing the groceries on the kitchen table. 

"What did you guys bring?"

"Eh, the usual, greens and some new cereal since _somebody_ finished the last box" Both Dot and Yakko shifted their gaze onto the second brother

"What? Captain Crunch is my favorite! You should've known better!"

Dot rolled her eyes playfully and helped her brothers place the food in it's designated area. Yakko was obviously making puns after placing every item of food somewhere and Wakko was munching away at their own bag of chips. As soon as they had finished Yakko suggested a movie to enjoy as a family. There wasn't exactly much to do in the tower so reluctantly the younger two agreed. 

"Yakko?" 

"Hm?" Yakko replied as he looked down at Dot.

"Do you think they'll ever let us out of here? I miss Slappy, and the others. I don't want to spend eternity trapped in this tower!"

Yakko sighed and wrapped his arm around his little sister "I don't know Dot, maybe one day we can leave."

"That's just wishful thinking... Can we look at the stars tonight?" 

"You get a pretty good view from your window." Dot glared at her brother "You know what I mean!" 

He chuckled "Ah, I guess. Wakko, come on we're heading up."

At hearing this, Wakko jumped up onto their feet and scurried to follow their siblings. With a subtle creak the three siblings climbed to the top of the water tower and sat down huddled together. Although it was windy and semi-cold outside, it was well worth it to see their little sister smile. Yakko had a habit of teaching his siblings almost everything he knew. It was something he picked up from acting on the show. Eagerly he began to point out different constellations and talk about their history. Wakko groaned and lied down on their back while Dot tried to find each and every star her brother pointed out. 

**_*SNORE*_ **

Ah, yes of course. Looking down Dot saw her other brother fast asleep with their signature red cap covering their face. She quickly grabbed their arm as they began to slip off the water tower. Yakko slid down and picked up his younger brother to take them inside.

"Dot, you need any help?"

She shook her head "I'll come down in a bit, take Snores-a-lot to bed before he gets cranky"

Yakko and Wakko disappeared inside while Dot continued to stare up at the sky. She found her gaze shifting to the empty Warner Lot. What she would give to be back on the big screen. Suddenly, a flash of light shot across the sky. A smile crept onto her face as she pressed her hands together as if to pray.

"I wish I may, I wish I might! Shooting star grant my wish tonight! I wish I may, I wish I might!" With a deep breath she whispered out to the night sky "I wish that we could be cartoons again! So that Yakko wouldn't have to take care of us as much, and Wakko could have fun again! Oh please, please, please." 

And with that, she slid back down onto the balcony and entered the Water Tower. Closing the door behind her she made her way to their shared bedroom and climbed up the ladder to her own bed. Wakko had been knocked out and Yakko was dozing off in his ball pit. Wrapped up in the warmth of her pink blanket she went to bed with a smile on her face and a hope in her heart. Hope that the shooting star would grant her wish. 

* * *

_"_ **_A REBOOT?!"_ **

_"_ Well, speak up I don't think Kansas heard you."

The Warner siblings all gawked at the current CEO. Not because she's a woman but because she had just offered them a once in a lifetime opportunity. They were getting their show back. Yakko jumped with joy, automatically accepted. Wakko eagerly thought about the new ideas they could offer. Dot was equally as excited. Knowing that the CEO was a woman made it all better. She no longer had to be seen as the female character who was 'rebellious' to that era. Now, she would be seen as more. 

"We have the contracts for you to look over, sign, then make your way down to headquarters. We'll get everything set up with Spielberg and discuss when we start filming."

Yakko thanked her and took the three stacks of paper from her hands before slamming the door in her face, obviously not meaning to come off as rude. He handed Wakko and Dot their separate scripts and immediately their eyes scanned down the page. 

"Whoo! Song about the world?! I'm back baby!" 

"A gourmet meal made by world chef Gordon Ramsey?! In Season 2?! Oh! Life couldn't get much better!"

Dot smiled hearing her brothers sound so excited. Her heart swelled and she jumped right into reading her contract. To her surprise it sounded dull and frankly not fun. The contract had stated many fun adventures like a song about First Ladies, and many other references to women coming to power. But then it switched to strict rules she had to follow. The rules were as stated:

1 _. Arrive early in order to check in with our newly developed makeup crew, they will get you camera ready. If you do not meet the standard beauty requirements you will be excluded from the segment._

Okay, well Dot didn't have much of a problem with that. She could do beauty! 

2. _Redrawing your signature outfit will be necessary as the current 'pink skirt' is too childish and revealing. Our new recolor is easily a perfect length to seem appealing to our family audiences._

She liked her skirt just the way it was. It was her signature look. Well, it is a reboot so it shouldn't be that bad. 

3 _. Only feminine clothing is allowed. Every costume for each segment must consist of a skirt or dress. Femininity is the key to character._

Only skirts and dresses, that's absurd. She loved being girly as well as the next but this just screamed Barbie to her and she didn't like it one bit. There were many other rules and strict regulations on the contract. Fiercely, she looked up about to complain and protest about how she refused to be in the new reboot but her anger filled eyes softened immediately at the sight of her family. They were spinning around and dancing. For the first time in a long while they were truly happy. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

_"_ So, Dot! What do they have planned for you?"

"Oh! I got a song about First Ladies and the new wardrobe is great! This is a great opportunity!"

Wakko raised an eyebrow "Really? You seemed bummed out when reading the contract."

She mentally cursed Wakko, as Yakko shifted from excited actor to concerned older brother "Is something wrong? If they're making you do something you don't wanna do for the reboot then we can decline!"

"What? No! You guys look so happy besides I want to do it! Really I do!"

Yakko's eyes stared Dot down before he smiled "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Their contracts had been signed and the Warners were currently getting dressed for their premiere. A quick filming segment was all it took to make the new theme song and they were eager to hear fan favorites like 'Pinky and The Brain' were joining the reboot as well. Many workers and celebrities had joined in to see the newly made Animaniacs and as premieres go. It was a black tie event. Being cartoons meant they had an outfit for every occasion but Dot, she just didn't have one for this. She had the biggest closet of all the siblings but as she scanned her new dress code she just couldn't seem to find one that matched. 

"Silver?" _Low cut shirts are not allowed. "_ No, too revealing."

"Purple?" _Skirts or Dresses must be past the fingertips._ "Too short!"

"Oh, this white one will do!" _Outfits must be feminine and mature, but not too mature and not too 'sexy'_ "That won't work either!"

 _S_ he huffed and threw the rejected batch of dresses onto the pile on the floor. Wakko was at the mirror fixing their bow tie when they heard their sister's frustration from behind them. If you're curious Wakko was wearing some black dress pants and a white tuxedo top with a blue bow tie. Just then Yakko had entered the room dawning a black tuxedo with a red tie. 

"What's up with her?" Yakko questioned. 

"You're seeing our sister go through the worst case of fashion fever ever. Dot! Hurry up we're gonna be late! You look fine!"

Dot could feel her eye twitch at that remark but she simply ignored them and continued to look. Yakko had looked at the pile of dresses before going to the closet and swiftly grabbing a pastel purple dress. Dot saw it and went through the dress code checklist in her mind. It met the requirements! It also happened to be one of her favorites, it was a dress Yakko had gotten her for her birthday. Her older brother smiled as she calmed down and took the dress.

"Thanks Yakko."

"Don't thank me! It's what siblings are for, and hey if it doesn't suit you then how's this teal one?"

The large metal door slammed open and in came a whole makeup crew who seemed to be led by a tall blonde man. He looked around the tower before his eyes landed on Wakko.

"You there." He donned a French accent.

Wakko looked around. "Me?"

"Yes you, you idiotic...what are you supposed to be anyways?"

"No idea!"

He scoffed "Are you..." He looked at his clipboard. "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Becca the Third?"

They blinked. "Oh! Yeah, no. I'm Wakko, you must be looking for my little sister Dot!"

The girl in question raised her hand with a confused look. "That's me!"

The blonde man shoved Wakko out of his way and looked at Dot holding two dresses. She seemed uneasy under his gaze and a bit annoyed at why he stared at her but said nothing. 

"Can I help you?" He scoffed. "Show me your outfit! Tonight is the big debut. You must be red carpet ready!"

Dot held the pink dress over her body. "No! You're too dressed up!"

She frowned and showed off the teal dress as well. "You're too dressed down! Did you read the dress code?"

Dot winced at his fierce demeanor as she looked down to avoid his gaze. Yakko was absolutely not having it. Who does this man think he is? Barging in and shoving his little brother away before telling his baby sister she's not allowed to wear what she wants? Why does it matter?

"Hey! Don't talk to my siblings like that!"

The blonde man paid no attention. He snapped and the wardrobe crew surrounded Dot. Yakko was swiftly shoved away, much to his increasing anger. Seconds later Dot was wearing a satin pink dress that matched her dress code, luckily. A girl has harshly pulled on the ribbon around her waist and she let out a soft yelp as the ribbon was tied behind her.

"Excuse me...but...am I not supposed to breathe?"

"Of course not darling, beauty is pain. A flower? Really? Someone get me a ribbon! Oh, maybe even a tiara."

The yellow flower was taken off and much to Dot's protest, a ribbon replaced it. It was tied off to seem like a bow at the back and a mini tiara adorned the front. The makeup and wardrobe crew left as fast as they came in. Dot stared at herself in the mirror. It was pretty, at least she felt pretty but she wished she had a say in things Yakko appeared behind her.

"Dot? You don't have to wear that, it's our show!" He placed the yellow flower back on but due to the tiara it was on the side. Nonetheless, Dot couldn't be happier.

A tour car had ended up taking them to the premiere but hey, it's something. The doors had opened and immediately bright flashing cameras and big microphones were shoved into their faces. It was loud, and full. There were dozens of people crossing boundaries as they tried to shake hands with the Warners. The Warner brothers didn't seem to mind the attention whatsoever. Neither was the Warner Sister. She smiled and curtsied as many photographers took pictures making remarks along the lines of: 'she is so cute' 'she was always my favorite' 'she looks great in that dress' The flashing cameras felt like a calling to Dot. Her eyes caught sight of her brothers taking pictures together, arm in arm. 

"It's the Warner brothers!"

Dot skipped over "and The Warner Sister- **_OOF!_ ** " 

A sharp jab to her abdomen had her topple down. She looked at her brothers as they gained their own following of Stans and such. The girls were drooling all over them. (Mainly Yakko). She lifted herself up and dusted off her skirt. Nonetheless, she was more than happy to see her brothers back in the limelight. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet a man with a huge camera.

"Hey there little missy, you mind moving just a tad I need this shot!"

"Oh, I can go up with them. I'm their sister!"

"That's...sweet and all but it's called Warner Brothers for a reason!" 

With that he was off to take a picture with the others. Dot put on a brave face and smiled for her brother's sake. She made her way to the other side where people still did ask for pictures. As she was autographing some papers a loud flash rang through her ears and a slight wind blew up her dress. Her cheeks heated up and turned red with embarrassment and fury. She whipped her head around and saw a creep with a camera trying to take a picture up her skirt. He noticed he was caught but shamelessly he smirked and replied to her fuming face "Nice legs doll~"

 _"DOLL?_ Why I oughta-!" An hand quickly grabbed her arm before she could reach into the hammer space to pull out a mallet. It was the CEO, dressed nicer than usual. She gave a fierce glance at her before smiling and acting as if everything was okay in front of the camera. 

She quickly muttered "A lady, does not engage in any violence whatsoever!"

Dot replied "What was I supposed to do? He was taking pictures up my skirt! That's revolting!"

The taller woman glanced down at her "Well, can you blame him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? With what you're wearing you're basically asking for it."

"I'll have you know this is the outfit your team picked for me!"

"Then you should've been with your brothers."

Dot had no reply for that. Instead the phrase had rang through her head. You're asking for it. Was she really? She never said it was okay. Desperately, Dot tried to convince herself that she wasn't. Instead she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Maybe the dress was too short. Maybe she should have stayed with her siblings. Maybe it really was her fault. Her thoughts stopped immediately. She refused to be brainwashed by some stupid company who wants her to behave like some perfect princess. It was 2018! Dot turned to look at her brothers and reunite with them, but to her surprise when she turned to look they were gone. Deciding that they had most likely gone off to spend time with their fans she grabbed a glass of water and sat down at their designated table.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dot, her two brothers were so caught up in their spotlight montage they failed to realize that their little sister had gone off on her own. Yakko smiled as the camera flashes finally died down and turned to his brother.

"Well siblings, I do believe it's time to eat!"

Wakko nodded eagerly "I'm starving! What do you want to eat, Dot?"

Yakko stiffened "Wakko...where's Dot?"

"Well don't look at me, I thought she was with you!"

Yakko switched into big brother mode and immediately began to search for his sister. After maybe a minute or so of searching, Yakko came to the horrible realization that Dot was not in fact with them but instead wandered off on her own. 

"Uh...Yakko?"

 ** _"_ ** _MY BABY SISTER WAS KIDNAPPED!!!_**** "


	2. We're Zany to the Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings reunite to finally sign their contract with the one and only Hulu! Dot comes face to face with a choice that could potentially change her life. With the swift movement of a pen, came the start of the end. Everyone failed to realize that Dot Warner was more than just cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished a 2 hour study session for my finals tomorrow. Fun. Anyways, here is Chapter 2. I have no will to live therefore I made a second chapter literally a day later. 
> 
> !WARNING! This story is an ANGSTY story with a SAD ENDING. Read the tags before you continue, if you don't like it don't read it. There is major character death and non-consensual sexual advances (Only like 1-2 scenes) as well as harmful words that can be triggering to some audiences. Viewer Discretion is advised.
> 
> Disclaimer (Should have done this earlier but I'm too lazy to edit): I do not own anything! I also do not claim for the companies mentioned to be as 'bad' as mentioned in this story. Thank you.

In Dot’s mind she pictured that a premiere such as this would be a little more exciting Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, instead she was sipping on some mediocre room temperature water watching everyone else as they chatted and had fun. Occasionally, she smiled and took autographs for others who wished to take her picture. Well, at least they were happy that Animaniacs is getting a reboot. On the other side of the room Yakko Warner and his younger brother Wakko were desperately trying to find their lost little sister. Wakko, desperately try to tell their brother Dot had simply run off to get something to eat and they should follow.

“Can you stop thinking about your stomach for just one moment?” Yakko replied rather harshly.

“I'm just trying to calm you down, you always get like this when you don't see us. Dot's a strong girl I'm sure she'll be fine.” 

“And if she isn't? it's my job to look after you guys.”

Wakko sighed and looked at their brother. They admired that Yakko had held them and their sister in such a high regard. However, they deeply wished that it wasn't at the expense of their own freedom. 

“All right, fine. Here, you check the right side and I'll take the left.”

“We are not splitting up! What if I lose you too? No, you're staying with me.” Yakko said as he fiercely grabbed the younger Warner brother’s hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dot was playing with her now empty glass cup. The ceremony would begin in 15 minutes and her brothers were nowhere to be found. Out of the corner of her eye she had spotted a very familiar looking camera. 

_‘There’s the creep! Well, the boss isn’t around so I’m sure I have time to teach him a lesson!’_

Dot had stood up and made her way over to the man who had tried to take a picture up her dress earlier. The man noticed and gave a toothy grin. Something wasn’t right. Dot could feel her stomach churn. Shaking the thoughts away she prepared herself, ready to grab her mallet and swing should he do anything vulgar. 

“There’s the star! Dot Warner, can I call you Dottie?”

She scowled “I didn’t like the _doll_ , you really think _Dottie_ is making the cut? I don’t think so.” 

The man shrugged and grabbed two champagne filled glasses from a nearby waiter. He handed one to her, she accepted. 

“Well, what can I do for you Miss Popstar.”

“You have some nerve, what was with the camera? Huh? Is that your favorite pastime or something?”

“And so what if it is?” Dot felt her cheeks heat up and her hands shake. 

“You’re sick!”

“Listen, I’m not the only one. You know how many people would pay to see a celebrity’s nudes. Imagine the drama it would stirr in the media. People would never look at you the same.”

“Who cares what the media thinks?”

“What about your brothers? How do you think they’d feel knowing their ‘angelic’ little sister was nothing more than a **slut** ” Dot visibly cringed at the word. She had been called a lot of things, but never something as degrading as _that._

“You...You wouldn’t dare!”

“How about I make you a deal? Keep quiet, or that photo will be the first thing you see when you open up Social Media.”

Dot felt rage fill her body. How dare this man blackmail her by using her own body against her? Her hands had curled into fists and her teeth clenched. Repeating the same phrase over her head, she pried and pried, trying to convince herself not to do anything. _A lady doesn’t do anything violent. Be a lady._ To hell with it. Dot refused to be a lady any longer.

As the man laughed at her embarrassed expression, Dot raised her fist and swung.

* * *

Yakko and Wakko were currently being escorted to their table. The ceremony would begin and they were meeting Hulu’s representatives beforehand. Yakko grimaced and Wakko… well they had a plate of food in front of them so they didn’t mind chatting. 

“We hope that this new and improved show will bring light to the next generation of children.”

“Yeah, uh huh. Excuse me!” 

A nearby waiter had come to the table. He was holding a tray of champagne. Yakko had grabbed a glass and downed it all in one gulp, hoping alcohol would calm his nerves. The waiter’s eyes landed on Wakko as they too asked for a glass. 

“Didn’t you just get one, Ma’am?”

Yakko perked up hearing the man. “No, no. They’re not a girl.”

“Pardon?”

“My brother, Wakko, they go by they/them pronouns. Not a female. Not a male” Yakko rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He was already dealing with his missing sister, he didn’t need to deal with some homophobic waiter who was going to misgender his little brother. 

“Oh, my apologies. I simply thought that because he-I mean, they were wearing a dress they identified as female.”

Okay, now Yakko was confused. “Dress? Wakko isn’t-!” 

Wakko cut him off. “Oh that’s alright, you must’ve thought I was my sister. Dot. Happens all the time”

Yakko slammed his hands on the table “ _Where is Dot?_ ” 

Everyone at the table was stunned at Yakko’s outburst. The waiter pointed to the corner of the room where he had last given Dot and another man some champagne. To be honest, he was somewhat afraid of the eldest Warner sibling. 

Yakko grabbed Wakko’s arm and began dragging him over to where the waiter had pointed. Wakko, trying to be polite, called out.

“Lovely meeting you! I’m sure the reboot will be great!”

The two Hulu representatives couldn’t have been more confused. 

* * *

Dot had a smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes. Her fist had swung towards the man and ‘accidentally’ spilled a glass on champagne all over his, probably expensive, suit. The man stared at his drenched self and grabbed a napkin from a nearby table to clean his face.

“That… was a mistake, _Dot._ ”

He reached out and before Dot could say anything he grabbed her waist, his hand threatening to go lower. Dot stiffened and her smirk immediately faded. 

“Listen here, and listen well. It may be the future, but you females are still regarded as the same thing. Slutty objects whose only purpose is being pretty.”

His hand slipped forward and dipped to grab her thigh. She cringed and he let go. Taking a sip of his champagne, the man got up and left. Dot felt disgusting. _Dirty._ That man had no right touching her but, the same phrase went through her mind. _You’re asking for it_. Now, Dot was believing it. Was she really?

**“DOT WARNER!”**

Uh oh! She knew that voice, and no not because it was her sibling, but because of her sibling's tone. That was Yakko’s ‘You are so grounded’ voice. Slowly turning she was face to face with her anxiety filled and angry brother, followed by her second brother who had both an ‘I told you so expression’ and an ‘I am so sorry for you’ expression. 

* * *

What could have only been 20 seconds or so felt like a millenia to Dot. Her eldest brother was going on and on, listing every bad thing in the book. Upset was an understatement. He was furious. Before Yakko could continue his rant anymore the lights had dimmed and everyone was hurrying to their seats. 

“We will continue this later!” 

Yakko stormed back to their table, Dot couldn’t even be upset. After what had happened she just wanted to go home. Never once had something like this happen and even worse she had made Yakko worry. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that Yakko had deeply cared about his family. He was a kid himself yet he had to grow up pretty fast. And Wakko surely noticed that Yakko had been somewhat overprotective of them, they didn't mind, not at all, except for the fact that overtime that overprotectiveness grew more and more eventually to the point where they had no free time whatsoever. 

The following day they had gone to Dr. Scratchnsniff to see if maybe there was something wrong with their elder brother. A few short tests later and Dr. Scratchnsniff concluded that Yakko had suffered from separation anxiety and an anxiety disorder. At first it was quite scary, the siblings Wakko and Dot did not want their older brother to suffer and Yakko refused to believe that he had anxiety. It took some time to get used to it; eventually the siblings had learned what to do during panic attacks to help their older brother. The doctor had even prescribed medication to help Yakko and put him at ease when his siblings were not in sight. 

To this day panic attacks from Yakko and nervousness for not being near his siblings are still very common. Wakko was much better at calming Yakko down when he was suffering from separation anxiety and Dot knew what to do during panic attacks. 

Returning back to the problem at hand all three Warner siblings had returned to their seats ready for the ceremony. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we here at Warner Brothers Studio are pleased to announce the 2020 reboots of the star show Animaniacs. This new show will be featuring Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner as well as fan favorites such as Pinky and the Brain including some new faces. We are also pleased to say we have partnered with Hulu to ensure that this show is broadcasted on only the finest streaming service.” Everyone in the audience had clapped and cheered. Yakko had eased up and smiled happily. Wakko happily munched away at their snacks. Dot seemed distracted, she felt uneasy and her face contrasted in a way that showed others that she wasn't exactly excited. 

“Now to the stars of our shows, the Warner's, please come up on stage.” The three siblings did as they were told. A microphone handed to Yakko that would be shared among the three. 

“I'm Yakko Warner and these are my siblings” he passed the microphone on to his brother

“I'm Wakko” and they passed the microphone onto their sister

“and I'm princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo besca The Third, but you can call me Dot!”

The microphone returned to the eldest Warner sibling who gave it to the announcer. The man holding the microphone then announced the Hulu representatives. A thin short young woman and a round yet average height young man. 

“Please tell us how you feel about the upcoming reboot of Animaniacs as well as the partnership with Hulu.”

The representatives gave nothing but good remarks “We are very excited to work with the Warner siblings as well as other fan favorite characters. Our new schedule and rules will help keep the show on track and make sure to shape the young minds of our next generation.”

Yakko smiled and took the microphone “We are very excited as well. My siblings and I are just going to have a great time back on the big screen isn't that right sibs?”

The two eagerly nodded. As the quote-unquote interview continued all of the voices seemed muffled to Dot’s ears. She was hesitant, truth be told she did not want to sign the contract. The official contract anyways with Hulu. You see on the final page of the first contract she had signed it stated that all rules and regulations were made by Hulu. 

The new streaming service was stripping her away of her rights, and Dot would not stand for it. Snapping out of her thoughts the announcer brought out 5 contracts. Setting them down on the long rectangular table that has been put upstage, the two announcers and three Warner siblings took their seats behind them. In front of each of them was a packet of papers. They were given a few seconds to quickly skim over it. They returned to their seats as the announcer continued to talk about the future of Warner Brothers Studios and gave Pinky and the Brain their own time to shine. 

Dot looked at her contract and then looked back up at her brothers. Wako was the first one to sign, the signature was sloppy and their paper had been covered with grease from the food they had been eating. Yakko was second to sign, his signature much neater. The two brothers looked at their sister, all eyes on her now. This one contract would make or break her. 

Looking down at the piece of paper in front of her and the fountain pen she oh so delicately held in her hands. She couldn't follow through with it. It wouldn't be right. Her head felt fuzzy and the room seemed to spin. Her hands were cold and clammy and although only recently drinking a cup of water her throat was desert dry. 

This was it, this was their future. Her brothers were so happy, the two representatives were happy. She had to accept. Looking down at the black fountain pen in her hand her eyes drifted back onto the neat dotted line awaiting her signature. With a heavy heart the pen touched the paper. 

**I, Dot Warner, claiming to be of sound, body, and mind accept to the terms and conditions of the collaboration between Warner Brothers Studio and streaming service Hulu, to be an actress in the 2020 reboot of Animaniacs. To follow all the rules and regulations and to accept guidelines.**

_ **Dot Warner** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4am and I have a tall iced coffee, weighted blanket, and dog with me. Fun fact, I am the youngest of 2 brothers so my parents (mainly my father) would compare us to these 3 siblings. Just think Emo Yakko, Stupid Wakko, and Insecure Dot with a coffee addiction.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed :D

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not my best work but it'll do for now. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. This is my first time using AO3 just so you know. This fic was actually inspired by a Tik Tok I saw the other day as well as a head canon on Tumblr. 
> 
> If Wakko is Non-Binary and has to deal with homophobic people   
> If Yakko has anxiety and has to deal with being the oldest sibling/parent at such a young age
> 
> Then what does Dot get? Depression :D from the studio she works at and PTSD :) from being trapped in the Water Tower!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story.


End file.
